Ezekiel's bad day
by fanis01
Summary: I can't honestly give you any info. Special thanks to: the white stripes, microsoft, bungie, nintendo, Chris Houlihan, the kobold necromancer, and .


Ezekiel was stirring, he couldn't remeber where he was, how he was or more more importantly, who he was. He summond the strength to open his eyes only to see a cliff, probably about fifty or sixty kilometers high, he didn't know how he fell off, he didn't know how he survived. He couldn't move, he was stuck, he couldn't feel his legs, left arm, nor any of his fingers. He was quite sure that soon he would be dead. The river that surrounded him was turning red, with his blood, all he could do was think, "what happend to me?"

* * *

_Ezekiel was throwing rocks down a river, he did that when he was stressed or depressed, he was depressed now, his team just lost the challenge and he was blamed for the loss. As he was getting up he came face to face with the one person he didn't want to be face to face with. "Well, we lost again" Eva said with an angry tone in her voice "Have an excuse for that mister?" "I just tripped eh! you doon't need to-" he never finnished the sentence, Eva shoved him down the cliff, the last thing he heard was him screaming, the last sound he made was a splash. Eva, satisfied, went back to the campgrounds, her secret safe with herself."_

* * *

Ezekiel was starting to lose focus, he swore this was how he was going to die. As soon as he lost hope of surviaval a soft voice spoke to him. "Are you alright?" Ezekiel couldn't answer he thought an angel was talking to him. He heard a loud whistle and he was unconsious again.

* * *

_Ezekiel was standing on the dock, sure that he was going to be it's first victem, he has been stressed and mabye time away from his family is what he needs. Chris pushed him aside,and Ezekiel fell into the water. When he got up he saw the campers already left, he was sure anything could happen and nobody would care._

* * *

Ezekiel woke up again, same place, only this time two people were around him, he looked up, more people were around him, Harold, Duncan, Beth and even Eva. Duncan and Beth were glancing sharp, angry stares at eva and when they did, Eva looked guilty. Zoey was wrapping bandages around Ezekiel's arm, Dawn was wrapping bandages around his legs, even with the help he thought he was going to die. Out of surprise, Harold cam over to him and spoke to him. "Listen dude, Dawn and Zoey are going to take care of you, just hold on, hold on, hold on..." Ezekiel wasn't sure what to think of this, Harold was kind but at the same time, he voted him off. Ezekiel was starting to lose focus, his eyes were flickering and he was quite sure this was going to be the last thing he saw.

* * *

_Ezekiel was sitting down on the bus to wawanakwa, he didn't look back at his house, his parents, nothing, he was looking straight forward, he was sure he was going to die when Eva came aboard, Eva still had her vengance planned and every girl she said it to, even her mother said "go for it." Eva looked straight at Ezekiel, an evil grin spreading around he face as she walked forward, Ezekiel thought she was going to throw him off the bus, break his arms, or kill him. As Eva strode forward her smile grew crazier, than it stopped, Duncan stepped in her way, "This kid has had enough beating on him both mentally and phisically, you should give him a break Eva!" "I won't let anybody stand in my way." Just than Beth assited Duncan in protecting Ezekiel, "leave him alone." she said, Eva could hurt Duncan, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Beth, with a sigh she sat down, close enough where she could see Ezekiel, but far enough where he couldn't be reached in arms length. Ezekiel was releived that Eva wasn't going to kill him on the bus._

* * *

Ezekiel woke up, this time in a hospital bed, his parents, Dawn, Duncan, Beth and B were all standing around making sure he was okay, Zoey was with Chris and Harold who were scolding Eva, Ezekiel could barley hear what they were saying. "Ezekiel, are you alright?" Dawn asked, He didn't answer, for he was in alot of pain. "Dude you took a massive fall and survived, you're tougher than you look." Duncan said, "We seriously hope you're going to be alright." Beth said, "Can we have some time with our son." Ezekiels father said, everybody left for a bit. "Hey soln, how you feelin'?" Ezekiel let out a small, almost grumble like noise "Bad." he tried to say. "Listen, I know you're angry with us, especially me but I want you to know, what you hear isn't always what we mean." "that's right and we also want you to know that no matter what we say, do, or make, we will always love you." Ezekiel's mother said as she kissed him, "Alright, Ezekiel needs his rest!" Chris said from the hall and off they went. Ezekiel yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

_Ezekiel was in his room, playing the legend of zelda: a link to the past, he had just dicoverd the "Chris Houlihan Room" and wanted to show his parents, he strode upstairs but stopped when he heard his parents arguing he stopped and listend. "How can you let him saty inside when he should be ready for this!?" "I don't know John how can you talk about your own son like that?!" "He's a failure, we should very much sen dhim off to public school and see how many friends he makes just because of how many times he lost!?" "John listen to yourself, this is his chance to prove himself, are you going to just give up on him already!?" "Caroline, this isn't about that, I don't want him to make another fool of himself and/or turn into another monster eh!?" "that is one in one-thousand chance it will actually happen again!?" Ezekiel didn;t hear the rest of the conversation, he just slid back into his room. He wanted to forget what his father said, what his mother said, what happend on television, but he couldn't, he was just depressed with himself, he didn't even go back to playing his game, he just turned on his television and tried to watch Dragon Ball Z._

* * *

Ezekiel woke up once more, he regained feeling in his arms and legs, but he knew the bones were still broken, Chris entered the room and immediatly told him good news "you have not only survived that fall, but those cast's are only nessacary for three more weeks, your bones are stronger than you dude." Ezekiel didn't know what to say, except for one thing "Does this mean I have to go home?" "Dude, you were thrown off a cliff, you're in bandages for three weeks and you probably can't do any challenges. Dude, you can stay." Ezekiel was somewhat releived that he didn't have to go home "Alright you may leave the medical building, and better news, since we had to pospone the elimination ceremony, we will have it tonight and you have invincibility." Ezekiel smiled, and got into his wheelchair that Chris gave to him. As he went out the door he saw Eva who had a guilty look on her face. She walked over to him, "Ezekiel, I'm sorry I threw you off the cliff." "Eva, I'm sorry I offended you, I was around other people for the first time ever, I didn't know what to think eh." "I was just angry at you, I never forgot what you said and I wanted my vengance, I never thought you would almost die." Eva started to cry, Ezekiel slowley moved his good arm to pat Eva on the shoulder, Eva hugged him in return. Ezekiel than left the building and found Dawn waiting for him, "You're a brave man Zeke." She started to say "You have made friends, and You have lots to feel proud about now." Ezekiel was almost blushing, but then something completley unexpected happend, Dawn asked once more "Ezekiel, are you alright?" this time Ezekiel had an answer "I must be fine, my heart's still beating." Dawn laughed with Ezekiel, and then something Ezekiel didn't expect happend. Dawn leaned in and kissed his cheek, Ezekiel blushed, and Dawn chuckled, she then ran off towards the forest, Ezekiel was shocked, he never thought any girl his age would kiss him, Duncan came up to him "Hey dude, Harold and I have been thinking, Harold brought his xbox and we wanted to know if you wanted to play halo, just incase either of us are voted off." "Duncan, I like your offer and I have to take it up but I obly have one good hand eh." "Don't worry, B made a controler just for you you can play halo and other games now." Duncan than pushed Ezekiel over to the Killer bass cabin, Harold was already there with B. Ezekiel now knew that something could happen to anybody, and some people can not only care, but they can also change their ways.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I would like to specialy thank the white stripes because there song "fell in love with a girl" was what inspired me to do this. other special thanks' go to Nintendo, Chris Houlihan, , microsoft, bungie, teletoon, and you folks (the readers). I'd also like to thank The Kobold Necromancer because I probably never would have written this story if I didn't know there were ezekiel fans out there (boy was I an idiot eh.)


End file.
